


Bones' Rage

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cheating, Cheating Jim, Crack, Lots of killing, M/M, McCoy killing spree, Spock - Freeform, bones - Freeform, humping, spock death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Spock has an accident in sickbay, McCoy goes on a killing spree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones' Rage

Spock had been suspecting something was up with Jim. He hadn't invited Spock to his quarters in a couple of weeks and he had been acting kind of distant when they talked. Spock decided that he needed some sound medical advice on the situation from his favorite boney Bones.

Bones had decided to do some spring cleaning in sickbay. The floors were completely wet and he had been too lazy to put up a sign to warn anyone coming in. He was such a damn good doctor that nobody would be damn sick. 

Spock was walking quickly to sickbay. He really wanted that advice on how to deal with his Jimuation.  
He pretty much ran through the doorway.

“Doctor I need to WOOOOOOAAAAAAAAH UNGH!”

Spock slipped on the wet floor and hit is pretty face off of one of the beds. Blood was shooting out of his head and turning the water on the floor a dark green. 

“DAMMIT SPOCK!!!!!!!!”

McCoy slipped his way over to the body.

“Holy Dammits he's dead, Jim. It is all your fault Jim. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS JIM!”

Bones grabbed Spock's phaser from his belt.

“I am sick of all of these people! Always sending their problems my way and expecting me to bring out my prized alcohol to share! I may be a space psychologist, but dammit I am a doctor not a psychologist! They will all pay! DAMMIT THEY WILL PAY!”

He ran out of the room and opened fire on the people walking by. He shot one after the other as the body count began rising. Nobody knew that he was such a good shot because nobody ever let him display his abilities.

“Dammit, dammit, dammit. Another one bites the dust!”

He killed his way to Kirk's quarters. Once there, he didn't even bother trying the door. He just blasted it and ran in. He say Kirk on top of Chekov, humping for all he was worth.

“There's my damn traitor captain!”

“Bones!”

He jumped up and pushed Chekov off of the bed. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his shoulders.

“Bones why are you here?”

“I am here to put an end to your bullshit. You always send you problems to me and cause way more than get solved. Your damn first officer ran into my room, for relationship advice no doubt because your adultery is as clear as the plains in summer. And you know what happened? He slipped and fucking died! YOUR FIRST OFFICER IS DEAD BECAUSE YOU ARE A CHEATING FUCK!”

“Oh Bones”

Kirk burst into tears. All of this yelling was making him sad.

“I lost interest in Spock, Bones. His logical approach to everything was so annoying. To be honest, I am glad he's dead.”

“Dammit, Jim I can't stand you.”

McCoy fired his phaser and Kirk and fried him. He then turned to Chekov and zapped him. 

“The deed is done and I can damn rest.”

McCoy turned the phaser on himself and pulled the trigger.


End file.
